


Ordinary Men

by Genuinelies



Category: Weiss Kreuz, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuinelies/pseuds/Genuinelies
Summary: Fluff drabble written originally for Valentine's day.(Old!fic - posted originally to LJ)





	

Yohji stared at the room around him.  
  
A lamp on the nightstand. A picture underneath. An alarm clock that kept being slapped off by the person beside him. How the man could sleep through it, Yohji could never guess.  
  
Sunlight filtered in through curtained windows, slipping under the crack between cloth and windowsill, across a rug that was spotlessly clean and just a little bit fluffy. A plant was in the corner of the room, looking well cared for. Which of course it should, the owner was in the right business.  
  
A watch - without all the...features...of his own - sat on the dresser, as did another small plant. A black shirt was draped across one corner, but of course that had been Yohji's doing.  
  
The alarm clock went off for possibly the fiftieth, or maybe gajillionth, time, and this time Yohji turned it off. Enough was enough. If he was awake, so should be the man who set it.  
  
"On the one hand," he commented, looking down at the redhead who was - adorably - blinking open bleary eyes in an uncharacteristically relaxed fashion, "you're a perfectly ordinary human being."  
  
Aya stared at him, obviously trying to understand why he was talking to him already.  
  
When comprehension dawned, his eyes narrowed into a familiar glare.  
  
Although Yohji could swear there was a quirk to his lips.  
  
Aya reached over and snatched his pillow, folding it over his head. His muffled voice muttered back, "On the other hand, I like you."  
  
Yohji decided Aya's back was an acceptable substitute for the pillow, and went back to sleep.


End file.
